La Flor De Los Deseos
by Zoteria
Summary: que sucederia si la leyenda de una flor que cumple deseos se cruzara en tu camino? Albafika esta apunto de averiguarlo... ES un AU pero entren es muy buena la trama xD... Albafika and Agasha... Debo advertir que puede contener algunas partes que hagan sentir incómodos léanlo bajo su propio riesgo xD
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Había una leyenda muy antigua, que hablaba sobre una pequeña flor escondida que concedía deseos a las personas que se la encontraban en su camino, muchas de las personas decían que la flor había dejado de hacerlo por la maldad que vio en los humanos, sin embargo algunos creían que seguía haciéndolo.

Un joven de larga cabellera azulada, como el cielo del amanecer de ojos azul intenso, era uno más de los que había escuchado hablar de dicha flor, sin embargo aunque le causaba mucho curiosidad, nunca le presto mucha a atención.

Este joven en cuestión siempre iba a la montaña cerca de su aldea, tenía mucha afinidad a las plantas y flores, incluso más que con la gente del pueblo, siendo abandonado desde que era un bebé indefenso por su madre en un campo de rosas cerca de su actual aldea.

Fue encontrado por un amable hombre comerciante y trabajador con venenos, llamado Lugonis; este lo crio como su propio hijo pero debido a su trabajo debía viajar por lo que el pequeño Albafika se quedaba en casa y cuidaba de las flores y rosas que había en el jardín y por todo el pueblo.

Sin embargo un día Lugonis enfermo y sin poder hacer nada los habitantes del pueblo le dieron la espalda, al pequeño niño cuando su padre murió, Albafika se encerró en sí mismo desde ese día, se alejó de la gente y se concentró en sus flores haciéndose muy famoso por sus bellas rosas, pronto aprendió los secretos del veneno, y su fama creció aún más ya que comerciaba con sus rosas y curaba a los envenenados.

Sin embargo nunca más se acercó a los aldeanos más de lo necesario, y se le catálogo de ermitaño, un día común en que el joven de 22 años iba camino a la montaña, en donde solía meditar y cuidar de las flores allí plantadas, se encontró con que se oía un ruido a lo lejos donde no se había aventurado nunca, curioso se acercó hasta que logro ver a lo lejos un par de niños que discutían entre si y a continuación uno de ellos pisaba una flor solitaria, rápidamente muy molesto se acercó.

-¿que están haciendo?- les hablo molesto el peliazul.

Los niños asustados ya conociendo la fama del celeste y los falsos rumores de que era un brujo malvado, huyeron lejos, sin prestar atención a las reacciones de los dos críos, se agacho junto a la pequeña flor y muy triste observo que estaba algo lastimada, pero para sus adentros pensó que tal vez tendría salvación.

Así cada día que pasaba iba a la montaña a cuidar de sus flores y de aquella solitaria en especial, todos se preguntaban porque el joven ermitaño iba tan seguido a la montaña, unos decían que se estaba volviendo más antisocial.

Un día después de un mes, se encontraba caminando de nuevo hasta donde estaba aquella flor, le dio mucho gusto ver que se había recuperado, siempre se sentía bien al ver sus plantas florecer.

-no te preocupes yo seguiré cuidando de ti.

-¿porque me ayudas?- pregunto una voz de la nada, se escuchaba débil y femenina.

Albafika estaba confundido, miro a su alrededor, sin ver nada más que aquella flor, al principio pensó que era su imaginación pero al volver a escuchar aquella voz no estuvo seguro.

-¿acaso lo haces por interés?

Se dio cuenta de que por increíble que pareciera la pequeña flor le estaba hablando, así que como siempre su educación se impuso.

-¿porque eh de no hacerlo? ¿Acaso necesito una razón?

Al día siguiente Albafika volvió al mismo lugar y al igual que el día anterior volvió a ocurrir lo mismo, la misma pregunta formulada por la flor, y esta obtuvo la misma respuesta del joven de cabellos celestes.

Esa rutina continuo por un año y medio, y poco a poco se volvieron amigos, Albafika le conversaba sobre lo que hacía en la aldea y sobre su vida, un buen día este le pregunto con curiosidad.

-tú ya sabes mi nombre, ¿pero cómo debería llamarte yo? No creo que después de tanto tiempo deba seguir llamándote "flor"

-yo no tengo otro nombre más que ese… siempre me han llamado así.

Fue su respuesta, contrariado de que la que había llegado a ser su mejor amiga y única compañía en sus momentos de soledad no tuviera algo que pudiera llamar suyo, decidió darle un nombre.

-como eso no puede continuar, yo te llamare Agasha de ahora en adelante.

Sus conversaciones eran muy entretenidas, un pasado un tiempo Agasha le pregunto por su cumpleaños, ya que ella había oído hablar de ellos, Albafika le conto todo lo que sabía sobre ellos, y por curiosidad le pregunto si alguna vez le habían regalado algo desde que su padre murió, pero el de cabellos celeste le contesto con una negativa.

-no te preocupes, ya verás que un día en tu cumpleaños recibirás algo especial

Agasha no le llego a decir de qué se trataba, y el joven se quedó con la duda

Pasaron dos meses cuando Albafika noto que su amiga ya no hablaba como antes, ella estaba algo decaída le parecía a él, así que no queriendo quedarse con la duda, le pregunto.

-¿Porque tu tristeza?

-no me queda mucho tiempo

Hubo un silencio de tristeza entre ellos, ambos sabían que era lo que vendría a continuación, ninguno de los dos quería dar la primera palabra que marcaría el inicio de la cuenta regresiva a el triste final.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- fue lo único que se atrevió a preguntar.

-Un mes

Ninguno volvió a hablar sobre ello en lo que les quedo de tiempo, paso un mes entero y el día llego, cuando Albafika hizo como de costumbre su subida a la montaña descubrió que su amiga estaba marchitándose fue un duro golpe para él.

Al acercarse Agasha le dijo con voz débil.

-yo soy la flor que cumple los deseos, y por tu bondad conmigo, por hacer mis últimos días algo memorable con tu amabilidad yo te concederé lo que desees.

-no deseo nada, pero me gustaría saber que cuando te vayas estarás bien y conseguirás un poco de felicidad que no tuviste en esta vida- fue su respuesta

Estaba tan acostumbrado a que las personas lo abandonaran o se marcharan lejos donde él no podría seguirlos, que simplemente aprendió a sobrellevar su dolor, nunca quiso la lastima de los demás, era muy orgulloso ni siquiera cuando era llamado por el pueblo el más hermoso, y que lo juzgaran por ello, nunca quiso esa carga.

Albafika pasó todo la noche junto a ella, hasta que supo que se había ido definitivo no dio rienda suelta a su dolor, que alcanzaba su alma, una vez más estaba solo con sus flores, pero esta vez era diferente, ya que ellas no le hablarían como solo Agasha lo hacía.


	2. Chapter 2

hola les traigo la continuacion de este ffc... gracias por los coments dejados!

me senti muy alegre de que les haya gustado... esta es un a de mis parejas favoritas de SSTLC

* * *

Chapter 2

Un mes después Albafika seguía visitando el lugar donde solía conversar con su amiga, hablándole como si siguiera allí, sin importar que alguien lo viera y creyera estaba loco, después de todo seria otro rumor mas que se hablaba de el.

Cuando decidió ir a visitar el lugar especial, una vez mas al igual que cuando conoció a la flor, escucho sonidos extraños provenientes de ese lugar, molesto pensando que otra vez los niños estaban molestando, grande fue su sorpresa cuando en aquel lugar se encontró a una joven de larga cabellera castaña, y ojos verdes, vestida con harapos blancos y manchados.

Sus grandes ojos lo observaron con desconcierto y algo de temor, anegados en lágrimas que trataba de contener sin mucho esfuerzo.

Albafika no pudo sino preguntarse porque lloraba, nunca le había gustado ver a las personas llorar.

-¿estas perdida, pequeña?

-no encuentro a la persona que debía estar aquí para mi

Al joven le resultaba algo familiar su dulce voz, pero por más que hacia memoria no conseguía recordar de donde la conocía, pero su amabilidad se impuso al sentimiento de querer estar solo en el que era llamado su lugar especial.

-¿te han dejado aquí sola?

-no lo se, no recuerdo nada mas que despertar aquí sola

El de ojos azules medito un poco la situación, y al ver que la joven criatura no tenia a donde mas ir ni sus recuerdos decidió cuidar de ella como lo hacia con los del pueblo.

Día tras día la encontró en el mismo lugar cuando pregunto porque no iba al pueblo a hospedarse ella le respondió que al alejarse de ese lugar se sentía muy nostálgica y sentía que no debía alejarse mucho por si aquella persona a la cual esperaba aparecía en su busca, a Albafika le pareció una estupidez pero callo su respuesta, pensando que cada quien era libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

Con el tiempo, ella seguía en el mismo lugar, pero hubo un día en el que Albafika no pudo ir a la montaña debido a una epidemia de enfermedades que se presento en la aldea y como siempre el era el encargado curar y atender a los aldeanos, la jovencita se preocupo mucho al no verlo aparecer as que con indecisión se encamino a la aldea que nunca había visto.

Por pura intuición camino hasta encontrar una casa solitaria con un bello jardín de flores y rosas de tres colores, rojas, blancas, y negras, admirada la joven se acerco a ellas, por alguna razón que ella no podía entender sentía una afinidad a la naturaleza, y una aversión a los humanos que la confundía, pero con él era diferente, justo en ese momento Albafika la interrumpió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- exclamo el joven de ojos azules confundido, al ver a la joven junto a sus preciadas rosas.

-yo…- ella se sintió insegura sobre lo que decir, algo la había llevado a ir tras el pero no sabia cn exactitud que era, y sentía que si le decía la verdad no quisiera estar mas a su lado, el era la única compañía que tenia.

-¿estas herida? ¿Alguien te hizo daño?- fue la pregunta que le hizo algo preocupado por su salud.

La chica simplemente negó con la cabeza, para luego bajarla sintiendo un intenso sonrojo en sus mejillas, sin embargo fueron interrumpidos por una voz ronca.

-ermitaño, vengo a agradecerle haber curado a mi hijo el otro día

Albafika se giro hacia el hombre de mediana estatura que venia acompañado de otros aldeanos, se encontraban observándolos con desconcierto y curiosidad, sin ocultarlo.

-no debe agradecerme, solo hice lo que debía hacer, es mi trabajo

La sorprendió a todos cuando al verlos acercarse corrió hacia Albafika y lo abrazos por la espalda ocultándose de la vista de los aldeanos, y sorprendiéndolos aun mas.

El joven de ojos azules, oculto su sorpresa muy bien, se quedo quieto y con su rostro indiferente, medio giro su cabeza hasta ver directamente a los presentes.

-si no han venido por nada mas, ya pueden irse…

Los aldeanos se fuero cuchicheando sobre lo que habían visto con sus propios ojos, aquello nunca había paso antes, el frio e intocable solitario de cabellos azul celeste fue abrazado por una chica a la cual ellos no conocían y jamás la habían visto por el pueblo, así que la pregunta de todos era ¿de donde había salido esa joven? ¿y de donde se conocían ellos dos?.

-¿te encuentras bien?- murmuro por lo bajo y dulcemente el joven de ojos azules, girando levemente hacia ella con una mano en sus hombros protectoramente.

La jovencita de cabellos castaños elevo la mirada hacia el, sintiéndose protegida, dejo deslizar una lagrima por su mejilla, al ver esto el peliazul sin pensarlo la tomo por completo en sus brazos, ocultándola de la vista de cualquier curioso que aun quedara por los alrededores.

-¿alguno de ellos te ha hecho daño?

-no lo se- fue la respuesta de ella, estaba asustada pero no los conocía así que no sabia el motivo de ello, sin embargo sus fuertes brazos mitigaron el sentimiento de amenaza que sintió al principio.

Albafika estaba confuso, por un momento había olvidado que la joven chica no poseía recuerdo alguno, así que era normal que estuviera asustada de los desconocidos.

-yo… lo siento no fue una buena idea venir… yo debo irme…

Sin embargo el joven no la dejo marchar, sus brazos eran como dos bandas de hierro, pero sin llegar a hacerle daño alguno.

-no- fue su respuesta autoritaria, confundiendo aun más a la chica – es muy peligroso que te vayas sola, sobretodo ahora que te han visto los aldeanos- explico conduciéndola amablemente hacia la entrada de su casa –por esta noche dormirás aquí, yo cuidare que nada malo te pase.

La joven de ojos verdes, sintió un sentimiento muy cálido en su interior, no temía quedarse junto a él, eso era lo que mas deseaba en el mundo, ese ultimo pensamiento la dejo algo impresionada, pero aparto esos pensamientos para después.

Curioseo su casa, todo estaba ordenado y limpio, justo como ella lo imagino, sonrió como una niña cuando recibe algo nuevo, y empezó a explorarlo todo, bajo la atenta mirada del joven peliazul.

* * *

que tal la conti?

espero les haya gustado de verdad pronto subiré el siguiente capitulo

dejen Reviews

saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

**hola chicos y chicas traigo la conti de este ffc xD**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews! me emocione mucho de que les gustara mucho mi historia...**

**tome en cuenta un comentario de Goddess Rhiannon ... y espero que ella lea este capi =D**

**ACLARO: los personajes de SSTLC no son mios, son de Masami Kuramada y Shiori Tenshirogi... sin embargo la trama es completamente de mi invencion xD**

**disfrute y espero mas reviews!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

Este sin quitarle de encima la atención se dirigió hacia la pequeña cocina de fogón, empezando a preparar la cena para dos, eso le hizo pensar en su padre Lugonis, hacia tanto tiempo que no tenía una comida en compañía de otro ser humano que lo encontraba extraño.

La niña le hacía todo tipo de preguntas mientras preparaba la comida, Albafika contestaba con paciencia explicándole ciertas cosas, observaba como con cada cosa que le decía sus ojos verdes oliva tenían un brillo de emoción, y eso por más que él se esforzaba en negar le daba un calor en su corazón que solo había sentido con su padre y aquella flor que tan especial había sido para él.

—Albafika-sama… me gusta su nombre… significa rosa blanca… le queda muy bien— menciono ella sentada en la mesa degustando la deliciosa comida preparada por el peliazul.

El joven detuvo el cubierto que se dirigía hacia su boca, al oír el comentario, sorprendido sintió como sus mejillas comenzaba a arder, estaba seguro que en esos momentos estaba colorado como una de sus rosas rojos.

—¡Albafika-sama se ha puesto rojo!— exclamo ella sorprendida— ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Está usted enfermo?— pregunto ella preocupada, se levantó de la mesa y se aproximó a él colocando una mano en su frente.

El joven de ojos azules no sabía que responder, su cercanía lo ponía incomodo, se sentía extraño, así que solo atino a fruncir el ceño, avergonzado se levantó sin responder y recogió la mesa, dispuesto a lavar todo, sin darse cuenta que al actuar así había herido a la chica, que creía que lo había molestado de alguna manera.

Él le mostro donde podría dormir, y se retiró después de darle las buenas noches y dejarle algo para cambiarse, junto con una palangana llena de agua timaba para su aseo personal, la joven se sentía muy incómoda con todo lo que le rodeaba, sabia por instinto que Albafika no estaba contento, y eso la deprimía, se bañó con aquellas cosas tan extrañas y ajenas a ella, pero no se atrevió a usar la ropa dada por él, se sentó en la cama de gran tamaño, mirando a su alrededor.

El cuarto era definitivamente masculino, y olía a rosas, así que inmediatamente supuso que era el cuarto de Albafika, nadie más podría poseer aquel perfume único, tomo la bata o más bien la camisa masculina, que se supone iba a usar de prenda de dormir, y oculto la cara en ello, sus lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, manchando la tela, su pecho se oprimía dolorosamente, sus pensamientos corrían velozmente, repasando que había hecho mal para que él se enfadara con ella.

Sentía una nostalgia que no lograba descifrar, un nombre venía a sus pensamientos constantemente, llamándola por aquel nombre, un nombre solo para ella, _Agasha_, así la llamaba él.

Para cuando dejo de llorar, todo estaba en silencio, con cuidado dejo la camisa en la cama, y se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada, sin hacer el menor ruido, la abrió y miro una vez más atrás, una última lagrima salió por el rabillo de su ojo antes de salir por completo, la puerta se negaba a cerrar por completo así que la dejo entreabierta, y se marchó a paso presuroso.

Albafika observaba desde la ventana del que había sido el cuarto de su padre Lugonis a la noche, las estrellas brillaban intensamente, pero eran opacadas por la hermosa luna llena, el cielo estaba despejado pero eso solía significar que habría tormenta; había algo que le molestaba mucho , pero no lograba descifrar que era, solo le venía a la mente la imagen de aquella chica que ahora compartía el mismo techo que él, su expresión siempre alegre, pero que antes de dormir estaba opacada por… ¿tristeza?

Ante tal pensamiento se enderezo de repente, repasando toda la cena de esa noche, casi se dio un golpe a si mismo por su reverenda estupidez, de inmediato se dirigió a la que era su habitación pero que ella estaba ocupando, toco la puerta con suavidad pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella lo oyera, al no obtener respuesta alguna, decidió entrar por su cuenta, grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que la niña no estaba.

Por un momento pensó que alguien la habría secuestrado, pero nadie se atrevería a entrar en su casa con su reputación, justo en el suelo se encontraba el camisón que le había dado, se acercó a recogerlo, notando que este estaba manchado de… _lagrimas_… esa era la manchan.

Cerro los ojos al imaginar que él la había hecho llorar, se maldijo internamente, tantos años de aislamiento no lo había capacitado para convivir con otra persona y mucho menos una joven de nobles y delicados sentimientos; rápidamente salió de la casa, comprobó que la puerta estaba a medio cerrar, lo que le confirmo que ella se había ido, se obligó a pensar con claridad, a pesar de oír como retumbaban los truenos a lo lejos, estaba seguro de que pronto estallaría la tormenta, las gotas de lluvia habían empezado a caer en su rostro, debía darse prisa, la subida a la montaña era muy peligrosa cuando llovía.

Agasha se abrazó a sí misma para intentar protegerse del intenso frio que había, estaba algo mojada porque se había caído en un charco de agua estancada, no sabía por dónde regresar a su amado sitio predilecto, así que opto por ir a la orilla del rio para guiarse, llevaba caminando un buen rato, sus rodillas y brazos tenían heridas y raspones hechos al tropezar y caer, pero ella seguía insistiendo, no quería ser una carga para Albafika, ya lo había molestado lo suficiente.

Estaba muy concentrada en seguir cuando algo llamo su atención, algo se movía en el rio turbulento, aguzo sus sentidos y enfoco su vista, hasta dar con aquello, al ver de qué se trataba su corazón dio un salto, corriendo se acercó a la orilla, el río no era muy ancho pero si era profundo, y las corrientes fuertes, desesperada miro a su alrededor tomando una liana que le pareció resistente, la ato a un árbol cercano y lo demás lo enrollo en su brazo, y sin mucho pensar se metió de lleno al agua, sintiendo al instante el frio y la intensidad de la corriente sub marina.

Casi siendo llevada por esta última, el agua le llegaba por el pecho casi cubriendo por completo sus hombros, nado como pudo hasta un tronco atrapado entre dos rocas donde golpeaba el agua furiosa y estaba aquel animalito casi ahogándose, al llegar más cerca observo bien de que se trataba, era un pequeño perro, alrededor de su cuello estaba atado una soga casi ahorcándolo, con torpeza por el intenso frio que inundaba su cuerpo, intento en vano liberarlo, el cachorrito se medió tranquilizo al verla, pero mientras más se movía el más se apretaba la soga, Agasha tenía los ojos llorosos, y el cuerpo entumecido, no quería dejarlo allí, para que muriera.

—¡Ten cuidado!— grito una voz muy familiar, seguidamente sintió algo fuerte impactar contra su espalda, dejándola sin respiración y haciendo que perdiera fuerzas casi hundiéndose por completo en el agua, sin embargo unas manos la sacaron con brusquedad impidiéndola ahogarse.

Sus ojos verdes encontraron la mirada azulina que tanto rondaba sus pensamientos, tan fuerte y protector como siempre, Albafika actuó de inmediato, con habilidad librero a animal sosteniéndolo hasta dárselo a ella, quien lo tomo y mantuvo contra su pecho, mientras Albafika la tomaba de la cintura y la pegaba a su costado tomando la liana con la otra mano, fue moviéndose despacio y contra la corriente, hacia la orilla.

Ambos estaban exhaustos y casi congelados, la lluvia seguía cayendo en grandes cantidades sobre ellos, cuando lograron recuperar el aliento, Agasha se dio cuenta de que el perrito no se movía y el pánico le invadió, sus lágrimas de desesperación rodaron por su rostro, de inmediato se volvió al joven peliazul que se estaba incorporando a su lado.

—¡Albafika-sama! ¡No se mueve!— exclamó llorosa, su cuerpo entero temblando, inimaginables cosas pasaron por su mente, siempre tan torpe ella, tal vez lo había matado por no apresurarse—si tan solo hubiera sido más rápida, es mi culpa— sollozo ella, desde el fondo de su corazón.

Albafika sintió que su corazón se oprimía dolorosamente al verla tan devastada, rápidamente la levanto del suelo con todo y perro y lo reviso con cuidado, el cachorro aún estaba con vida pero este pendía de un hilo muy delgado, que lo separaba de la vida y la muerte, aun estando empapados la cogió de la mano y empezó a correr en dirección a su casa, donde tendría los materiales necesarios para ayudar a animalito.

—no te culpes, además el todavía esta con vida, mantén la esperanza hasta el último instante— le dijo apretando su mano delicadamente pero con firmeza, mientras atravesaban el denso bosque camino hacia la aldea; él había vivido en ese lugar desde siempre, así que no era un peligro perderse, pero si era peligroso, pero no pensaba dejar que nada malo le sucediera, ella era su protegida, y mientras vivirá velaría por su felicidad y bienestar.

* * *

**!Hola espero les haya gustado este capitulo de La Flor De Los Deseos xD**

**!Pronto subiere el siguiente si las clases me lo permiten y es que tambien estoy algo enfermita TTnTT... pero no las dejare con la intriga...**

**!Espero sus reviews!**

**!Saludos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**hola chicos y chicas traigo la conti de este ffc xD**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews! me alegro de que hasta ahora les guste este ffc**** =D**

**ACLARO: los personajes de SSTLC no son mios, son de Masami Kuramada y Shiori Tenshirogi... sin embargo la trama es completamente de mi invencion xD**

**disfrute y espero mas reviews!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

Agasha sentía que todo había pasado lentamente, tan lento que había llegado a pensar que se trataba de otra persona; habían llegado calados hasta lo más profundo de sus huesos, tiritando entraron a la casa, Albafika al instante siguiente había tomado al cachorro de sus brazos y lo había llevado a una habitación que ella no había visto anteriormente, en ella estaban todo tipo de instrumentos raros y hierbas que olores fuertes y extraños, otras no olían nada, tenía una cama al fondo, con una silla y una mesita de madera justo al lado, allí en la cama coloco al perro, y comenzó a preparar una especie de bebida extraña, mientras él hacia aquello Agasha se sentó en el suelo de la baja cama, y empezó a acariciar al animalito con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos y rodando por sus mejillas.

Sus labios apretados para evitar emitir sonido alguno, no queriendo desconcentrar a Albafika, para que este se mantuviera atento a lo que estaba haciendo, no podía pensar en que aquel animalito fuera a morir por su culpa, su cuerpo entero se estremecía en espasmos, debido al intenso frío de la noche y a que estaba completamente mojada, pero poco le importaba, con una toalla seca froto al cachorro hasta dejarlo seco por completo, ignorando su propia humees.

Albafika no estaba al descuido de la joven chica, sabia cada movimiento que hacía por la habitación, pero si quiera salvar al pequeño cachorro debía poner mucha atención a lo que vendría a continuación, tomando el brebaje especial de hierbas se giró hacia ellos, al perrito lo hizo tragar aquello, una vez asegurado de que lo tomo todo, lo chequeo por completo, todo parecía estar en orden, pero este estaba muy desnutrido, al parecer había pasado sin comer ni atención durante algo de tiempo, los aldeanos podían llegar a ser cruel con los animales solitarios, aun mas los niños.

Luego de asegurarse por segunda vez que el cachorro estaba bien y estable por los momentos, giro toda su atención hacia aquella chica que estaba a su lado, estaba sentada en la silla junto a la cama, parecía que estuvieran mal en vez de bien, se la veía pálida, decaída, la mirada de sus ojos ya no brillaba, ahora era una sombre de lo que hacía unas hora era ella, la vitalidad encarnada.

—Albafika-sama… ¿se va a morir?— pregunto con voz rasposa por el llanto, sus ojos verdes encontraron los azules, desesperados y tristes.

—Aun no puedo asegurarte nada pequeña, pero hare lo posible por salvar su vida—informo con tono serio, mientras se acercaba a ella, se agacho hasta quedar a su mismo tamaño y poder mirarla a los ojos, con su mano tomo su delicada barbilla algo arañada y la hizo mirarlo a la cara.

Ambos encontraron sus expresiones de lo más increíbles, Albafika sentía unos deseos increíbles de tomarla en sus brazos y escudarla de todo dolor, pero sabía que eso era del todo imposible, nadie se podía proteger de esa manera, sin embargo había algo que si haría, tomo una profunda inhalación antes de soltar las palabras que tenía algo atoradas en la garganta.

—lo siento— dijo bruscamente, pero con toda la sinceridad de lo que era capaz.

Agasha abrió sus ojos muy grandes, estaba más que sorprendía, nunca pensó que aquel hombre de mirada solitaria y maneras amables, se disculpara con ella, y aun así por una razón que se le escapara por completo.

—Pero… ¿qué quiere decir Albafika-sama?—exclamo desconcertada por completo —¿Por qué se disculpa? Albafika-sama no ha hecho nada malo…

Sus palabras fueron cortadas en seco, por el repentino movimiento de unos brazos, que la aprisionaron contra un fuerte y cálido pecho, su mejilla estaba en contacto con una camisa de lana suave y algo húmeda, sentía sus mejillas muy sonrojadas, no había estado tan cerca de algún otro hombre más que el mismo desde esa mañana, y era algo muy nuevo como para saber cómo manejarse en aquella situación.

—siento haberte hecho llorar—murmuro Albafika con las labios presionados contra sus cabellos castaños, la mantenía contra sí, respirando su dulce esencia a flores salvajes, quería enmendar el error que había cometido por su reverenda estupidez, de no saber cómo manejar sus confusas emociones.

—yo… Albafika-sama no debe disculparse… fue mi culpa… yo lo hice enojar, entiendo que no me quiera ver más—murmuro ella escondiendo su rostro en las ropas de él, ese era otro peso agregado al de no haber ayudado a tiempo al perrito—ha sido muy amable conmigo a pesar de que no nos conocemos…

—en ningún momento estaba enojado… y en dado caso, sería mi culpa, es decir es mi culpa que tu hayas terminado casi ahogada y con hipotermia en aquel rio en este día de tormenta, lo que menos quería era herirte, pequeña…— la frustración y arrepentimiento, se deslizaban en su voz, normalmente serena y fría.

Agasha sintió a su corazón saltarse un latido, para luego seguidamente acelerarse como si hubieran estado corriendo una maratón en esos momentos, sus palabras a pesar de su tono era cálidas, su cuerpo permanecían en contacto, ella había dejado de estar sentada en el pequeño banco para estar sentada en el suelo entra las piernas de él, quien estaba semi-arrodillado con sus brazos fuertes y masculinos rodeándola, mientras ella apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho y él tenía el rostro oculto entre sus cabellos.

—pero… estoy bien… estoy bien, Albafika-sama… usted llego en el momento justo, me salvo la vida… yo no sé cómo agradecerle… es la persona más amable que he conocido nunca… por eso… no quiero ver lo triste…

Albafika pensó estar alucinando aquellas palabras, que con lentitud fueron entrando en su cansado cerebro, al analizar el significado, aquellas mismas palabras le recordaron a las de Lugonis hacía mucho tiempo, cuando él era un niño, las recordaba con exactitud, había sido cuando él tenía solo dieciséis años, en el lecho de la muerte de su padre aquel día, luego de semanas agonizando de dolor y por la fiebre.

–_Flashback–_

—_ya yo estaba muriendo… la toxicidad de mi sangre alcanzo un nivel muy elevado como para que lo soporte… perdona que no te dije nada…—lugosnis tosió con fuerza, hasta que de su boca broto sangre manchando las sabanas._

_Albafika sentía como lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, su maestro, la única persona que lo quería se estaba muriendo, y él no podía hacer nada al respecto…_

—_No quiero… ¡no quiero si usted maestro no está aquí!... ¿porque lo guardo en silencio?... acaso… ¿no estaríamos juntos los dos solo en este mundo?— reclamo con furia y dolor el joven chico de ojos azules, que en ese momento nadaban en lágrimas amargas._

—_No llores Albafika… seguramente te convertirás en un hombre más fuerte que yo… se valiente… hace dieciséis años te encontré vivo y llorando en mi jardín de rosas… —Lugonis hizo una pausa para tomar aire de sus pulmones, la debilidad se iba incrementando por momentos, ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo, sonrió al ver a aquella persona que tanto significaba para él—creí que dios me había enviado un hijo como último deseo después de haber estado viviendo solo… después de la muerte de mi esposa…—hizo una pausa, mirando con nostalgia por la ventana._

—_Maestro…— Albafika estaba sorprendido, su padre nunca hablaba mucho de su difunta esposa, la joven que había muerto de una enfermedad incurable en los brazos de su esposo, así lo había descrito su maestro, cuando un día pregunto por la foto de la mujer que había en el comedor._

—_¿Sabes? Lydia me dijo que cuando tuviéramos un hijo… lo llamaríamos Albafika… y así te nombre cuando te adopte… eres mi orgullo… y mi más preciado tesoro… sonríe para mi… vive la vida al máximo… ella estaría muy feliz de haberte tenido como nuestro hijo si hubiera vivido lo suficiente…_

_Albafika estaba impresionado con lo que su maestro le había revelado, nunca se imaginó cuanto lo quería el hombre al que llamaba padre, ni cuan deseado era…_

—_¡Padre! No lo haga, no me deje solo… ¡pensé usted y yo viviríamos los dos solo para siempre!— el dolor oprimía el corazón del peliazul, lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas sin detenerse, sabía que la muerte se lo quitaría tarde o temprano… pero no de esa manera._

—_Perdóname Albafika… eres una persona muy amable… fuiste el único que alejaste los días de soledad de mi… y aun así yo… podrás dudar de ti varias veces, pero quiero que no olvides esto… yo siempre estaré junto a ti…_

_Poco tiempo después Lugonis dejo de respirar, aunque su rostro estaba en calma, Albafika se lo quedo mirando en shock, las medicinas y el agua que traía en la bandeja cayeron con estrepito al suelo, con rapidez se acercó a su maestro, pero ya era tarde, había pasado al más allá, se había reunido con su adorada esposa, Lydia._

—_¡Padre!— el grito desgarrador que se escuchó, fue del pequeño Albafika, que sostenía el cuerpo inerte de su maestro, el que le había enseñado todo lo que sabía, por el que había empezado a practicar la curación, la única persona que lo había querido en ese mundo, ya se había ido, ellos dos que habían sido más que padre e hijo._

–_Fin del flashback–_

* * *

**Bien aquí esta la tan esperada continuación xD que algunos esperaban...**_  
_

**Espero que sea de su agrado y también espero recibir su opinión en forma de Reviews! xD**

**Saludos! y nos leeremos pronto!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicos y chicas traigo una mejora a este capitulo del ffc xD**

**(si gente, lo volví a subir con mejoras por recomendación de Goddess Rhiannon debido a unos detalles, lo cual le agradezco)**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews! me alegro de que hasta ahora les guste este ffc =D aquí empezaran a aparecer nuevos personajes y caras que ya conocemos... perdonen las demoras y retrasos es que había tenido problemas con mi Internet U_U pero ya esta resuelto... espero me disculpen.**

**ACLARO: los personajes de SSTLC no son mios, son de Masami Kuramada y Shiori Tenshirogi... sin embargo la trama es completamente de mi invención xD**

**disfrute y espero mas reviews!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

Albafika giro de nuevo la vista hasta dar con la joven de ojos verdes, regresando de los recuerdos de antaño, la encontró dormida en sus brazos, aun algo húmeda la ropa de ambos pero con los cabellos ya secos, la escuchaba respirar con suavidad, su cuerpo flexible amoldado al suyo propio. Algo muy raro le estaba sucediendo, decidió con las mejillas empezando a colorarse como una de sus rosas rojas.

Sus emociones que tan controladamente él siempre había mantenido, ahora se encontraban en constante cambio y variación de intensidad, y todo por aquella muchacha desconocida y sin memoria.

Con cuidado se levanto llevándola consigo, pensó era demasiado frágil y delgada. La llevo por el pasillo hasta la habitación que previamente había usado antes de marcharse, por la ventana ya se reflejaba en el horizonte el alba de la mañana con la neblina mitigando la luz, con sumo cuidado la deposito en la cama, y arropándola la observo una vez mas antes de salir, aun le quedaban muchas cosas por hacer.

Había pasado ya tres semanas desde el incidente en el río, el cachorro se había recuperado y ahora estaba sano y se había amoldado perfectamente a la vida de la casa del joven de ojos azules. La joven Agasha por otro lado no había vuelto a escapar y estaba viviendo con el joven, los aldeanos se habituaron a ver a la joven acompañar al ermitaño por el pueblo cada que iba a curar a las personas y de vez en cuando, se la veía ir al pequeño mercado a comprar comida siempre acompañada del cachorro de color blanco, al que la oyeron llamar Cerberos, como el perro guardián de la mitología griega, algo que se llevo la intriga de todos.

Pero la jovencita siempre esquiva fue ganando confianza y se hizo amiga de los ancianos del pueblo con los que conversaba y llevaba dulces, flores y las medicinas que el curandero mandaba, pero siempre evitaba a los más jóvenes, y nadie nunca supo porque, sin embargo a ninguno se le había ocurrido molestarla después del incidente de hacia poco.

Unos jóvenes les había parecido que la joven era muy hermosa, así que fueron a interceptar su rutina camino a las casas de los ancianos para ver si quería salir con ellos, pero la chica los había mirado con desconfianza y habiéndolos ignorado siguió su camino, bastantes insultados por su actitud, la acorralaron a la vuelta, pero no contaban con que el ermitaño decidiera aparecer justo en ese momento por el pueblo.

Y sin mas Albafika les había dejado bien claro con una mirada muy fría y un tono de voz tan duro como el acero que se mantuvieran a distancia de ella si no querían tener un desafortunado accidente, los dos jóvenes asustados por la imponente presencia de aquel hombre que tanto temían como adoraban en el pueblo, que sin decir palabras mayores había dejado claro su reclamo sobre la joven, haciéndoles ver no solo a ellos, si no también a todos aquellos insensatos hombres que hubieran albergado alguna esperanza de acercarse con alguna otra intención que él considerase un avance en algo mas que la amistad, que si le llegaban a tocar un solo cabello a su protegida no les esperaba un futuro prometedor, si es que llegaban a tener futuro alguno.

Así los días que la joven Agasha pasaba por la aldea, eran tranquilos, disfrutaba de la compañía de los mayores, y una vez regresaba a casa la recibía Cerberos moviendo su cola en son de estar feliz, poco después se les unía Albafika, quien si no estaba visitando el pueblo, o la montaña, estaba en el cuarto donde había estado el cachorro, que después ella descubrió era el cuarto donde trabajaba con los ungüentos, antídotos y medicinas, que preparaba con sus hierbas.

No habían vuelto a hablar de esa noche y aunque muy de vez en cuando Albafika se encontraba con sus mejillas al rojo vivo, siempre era superado por la pequeña Agasha, quien constantemente se sonrojaba en su presencia, algo que él encontraba muy interesante y tierno por su parte, sin embargo solo le faltaba recordar el incidente para que cada vez que se acercaba por el pueblo le lanzara miradas aceradas y con mucha frialdad a todos los hombres jóvenes, la excusa que en parte se daba era que la pequeña, era su protegida, y como tal él tenía el deber de proteger lo que era suyo ¿no?, además de que en su tiempo libre había estado enseñándole como preparar con algunas hierbas medicamentos, por si en algún momento que el no estuviera ella se sentía enferma saber como manejar la situación.

Pero un día cuando se levanto se sintió extraño, como cuando iba a suceder algo inminente, el peso en la parte de atrás de su cuello y espalda, le decía que estaba en lo cierto, siempre había tenido ese don extraño por el que en parte era temido en el pueblo, y se había ganado su reputación a pulso. Cuando llego a la cocina desde su habitación, Cerberos lo recibió algo inquieto, como si presintiera lo mismo que él, sin embargo Agasha estaba igual que siempre, sonriendo y canturreando mientras preparaba el desayuno para los tres.

—Albafika-sama se ve algo preocupado, ¿ha sucedido algo?— le pregunto Agasha indecisa, mientras colocaba los platos en la mesa, él le había enseñado a cocinar, aparte de tomar algunas clases de una mujeres casadas de la aldea que había sido muy buenas con ella, insinuando que al joven ermitaño le encantaría tener una buena comida de vez en cuando, algo que había hecho sonrojar a la joven.

—No, estoy bien, no te preocupes Agasha— Albafika hizo una pausa, recordando su shock, al ella decirle que había recordado su nombre luego del accidente del río, ya que estaba seguro de recordar a alguien que él estaba seguro conocía con ese nombre, pero que por alguna razón no lograba recordar, sin embargo lo había dejado pasar.

—¿Hoy le toca la ronda de revisión, no es verdad Albafika-sama?— pregunto ella, mientras observaba al joven y al cachorro degustar su desayuno, siendo evidente que ambos la estaban disfrutando a lo grande, algo que hizo aflorar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios en forma de fresas.

—Así es… Agasha… me gustaría que hoy no me acompañaras, por favor quédate en casa— dijo de pronto, muy serio, olvidando de momento la comida, dirigió sus ojos azul cobalto a los verdes confusos, algo le decía que ella debía quedarse en casa ese día.

—¿Eh? Esta bien… — exclamo ella, bastante sorprendida de lo dicho. Parpadeo y mordió su labio inferior con suavidad, sabia que algo molestaba al joven, pero no estaba segura de que era, y deseaba ayudarlo con lo que pudiera —Si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarlo, no dude en pedírmelo.

Albafika le sonrió débilmente, aun algo incomodo y todavía nada acostumbrado a las nuevas emociones que ella le provocaba. Se levanto de la mesa y recogió su plato dejándolo en el fregadero, regreso junto a la mesa, y se inclino dándole un pequeño y suave beso en la frente, haciéndola sonrojar como un tomate, él no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada mientras se dirigía a tomar el bolso de las medicinas y ungüentos, antes de dirigirse a la salida, donde ella lo esperaba con una pequeña envoltura en tela.

—Es para el camino por si te da algo de hambre, es algo de queso y pan— le dijo ella, aun sonrojada y mirando al suelo, apenada mientras le tendía la envoltura —Cuídate mucho.

Por segunda vez Albafika sintió esa presión en su pecho cada vez que la veía tan dulce y sonrojada, solo por él. Asintiendo se despidió en voz baja, dejándole un par de advertencias, como que cerrara con llave luego de que él se hubiera ido, y que tuviera cuidado con el fogón.

La mañana Agasha la paso muy rápido, aprovechando para limpiar la casa entera, empezando por la cocina, los cuartos, la sala, las ventanas, y así hasta que toda la casa aquedo como nueva figuradamente. Todas las cortinas y sabanas habían sido lavadas y colgadas en la parte de atrás de la casa, y en todo ese ajetreo solo paro un poco para darle algo de comer a Cerberos y prepararse algo así misma, antes de proseguir. Continuo limpiando los muebles internos de la casa, hasta que quedo satisfecha con su labor, le agradaba hacer cosas por Albafika-sama, ya que él la había acogido y la protegía, además, aquel sentimiento tan extraño que le provocaba en el pecho cuando se encontraba cerca de él, a su alrededor, era tan cálida.

Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde cuando se encontraba recogiendo las sabanas en el patio trasero, sintió algo extraño, de inmediato Cerberos, se levanto del sitio en donde estaba durmiendo y salió corriendo a porche delantero, ladrando con fuerza. Confundía, pensó que Albafika había vuelto antes, ya que normalmente el solía regresar mas tarde casi cuando el sol se empezaba a poner en el horizonte. Sonriente dejo las sabanas en la canasta a sus pies, y se encamino al frente con prisa, rodeando la casa por uno de sus lados. T justo al llegar a la puerta distinguió una figura que aunque sin duda tenía casi la misma altura que Albafika, no poseía los largo cabellos aguamarina que el joven de ojos cobaltos, al instante se quedo paralizada en el sitio, sin saber exactamente que hacer. El cachorro que ahora casi le llegaba a las rodillas de lo grande que estaba, se encontraba ladrándole al extraño hombre.

El hombre percatándose de su presencia dirigió su mirada del animal canino a la jovencita que había aparecido por uno de los laterales de la casa, este la observo con intensidad, sus ojos dieron con los del extraño. Unos ojos azules oscuros, de una intensidad escalofriante, sus cabellos cortos azules, y piel ligeramente bronceada, diferente de la piel blanca de Albafika, ese hombre iba vestido con una camisa blanca manga larga, arriba llevaba un sobretodo negro largo, haciendo juego con unos pantalones y botas del mismo color, en su mano derecha llevaba una bolsa de equipajes ligeros. Él sonrió tétricamente o eso le pareció a ella, quien solo se había quedado mirando con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Albafika-sama no se encuentra, por favor regrese después— su voz salió de algún lado de la garganta que estaba seca del súbito miedo que la invadió, al saberse sola en ese lugar, y se dio cuenta tarde de que tal vez no debió haber dicho lo que dijo.

—Así que después de todo, el niño bonito si vive aquí— murmuro el extraño, antes de que una expresión incomoda cruzara por su rostro, desconcertando a la chica en frente de él —Pero lastimosamente encanto, no voy a poder irme sin verlo antes— comento mientras se acercaba con lentitud y un extraño andar hacia ella, quien abrió aun mas los ojos, al verlo cernirse sobre ella como una montaña, mientras escuchaba a lo lejos a Cerberos labrando fuertemente e intentar morder al extraño.

—¡Albafika-sama!— Salió de su garganta un grito asustado al ver al hombre caer sobre ella, tirándola en el suelo con la fuerza de su peso mientras la aprisionaba contra el, casi dejándola sin aire que respirar, pero algo la dejo paralizada, algo húmedo que empezó a empapar su vestido lila.

Albafika iba de regreso a su casa, la sensación extraña seguía perturbándolo, lo que sea que fuera a pasar no era en el pueblo, de eso estaba seguro, ya que no había pasado algo fuera de lo común mientras hacía sus visitas. Salvo tal vez los comentarios coquetos sobre su relación con la joven que vivía con él, a lo que él no respondió con más que una sonrisa educada a las mujeres y con total frialdad a los hombres. Estaba seguro de que más de un rumor corría sobre ellos dos, pero poco le importaba.

A medida que se acercaba a su casa la inquietud se intensificaba, había terminado sus obligaciones en el pueblo lo antes posible y había logrado ganar unas horas, por lo que iba de regreso antes de lo previsto. A lo lejos distinguió la sabanas en el patio trasero, ocasionándole una sonrisa, ella no se había quedado de brazos cruzados todo el día, pensó él. Pero a medida que se acercaba mas, fue notando los ladridos furiosos del perro, y distinguió ante su asombrada mirada azul cobalto, al hombre que se cernía amenazadoramente sobre su preciosa Agasha, quien al parecer estaba muy asustada para moverse.

Escucho como ella grito su nombre en auxilio, a pesar de que estaba seguro de que no lo había visto aun, pero todo parecía tan irreal, cuando vio como el hombre ese se le hecho encima, manteniéndola en el suelo, ahí sintió una furia fría recorrer su cuerpo, algo tan mortal como los venenos a los que estaba acostumbrado, estaba seguro de que ese día correría la sangre, mas específicamente la sangre de aquel que se había atrevido a tocar aquello que le pertenecía. No se permitió dedicar un solo pensamiento mas al repentino sentimiento de posesión, y se dirigió hacía ellos, sabiendo que ella estaba en peligro.

* * *

**Bien aquí esta la tan esperada continuación xD que algunos esperaban... ¿ya saben quien es el hombre misterioso que se le fue encima a la pobre de Agasha? y como que Albafka-sama esta un poco celoso y posesivo ¿no? pero asi mismo lo queremos todas xD**

**Espero que sea de su agrado y también espero recibir su opinión en forma de Reviews! xD**

**Saludos! y nos leeremos pronto!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola chicos y chicas traigo la conti de este ffc xD**

**Después**** de tanto tiempo sin actualizar, al fin me dio tiempo de subir la conti y mi inter se arreglo por ahora TTnTT...**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews! me alegro de que hasta ahora les guste este ffc =D **

**Ya sabemos quien es el misterioso personaje que aplasto a nuestra pobre Agasha, pero alguien reconocerá al personaje que aparece en este?... Perdonen las demoras y retrasos es que había tenido problemas con mi Internet U_U... espero me disculpen.**

**ACLARO: los personajes de SSTLC no son mios, son de Masami Kuramada y Shiori Tenshirogi... sin embargo la trama es completamente de mi invencion xD**

**disfrute y espero mas reviews!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

Agasha dirigió su mano a lugar del costado de aquel hombre, donde supuso provenía aquel extraño liquido que estaba empapando sus ropas, podía oír la respiración forzosa que este emitía y la extraña languidez que sentía su cuerpo reposado sobre el de ella. Al elevar su mirada a la palma de su mano, noto que esta estaba impregnada de una sustancia carmesí algo pegajosa. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, ella sabia que era aquello.

—¡Agasha!

Escucho la voz de Albafika gritar a lo lejos, y por más que empezara a entender la situación, y que no estaba en peligro, sintió crecer el alivio en su interior, sabía que no afrontaría lo que vendría a continuación ella sola. Como pudo tomo el aire que le permitió el peso del hombre que la oprimía, y grito.

—¡Albafika-sama! ¡Dese prisa!— lo urgió, sabiendo que la salud de aquella persona estaba en peligro.

De un momento a otro el peso que la mantenía anclada al suelo se alivió, y observo a Albafika girar al gran hombre hasta dejarlo boca arriba mirando al cielo de la tarde. No pudo evitar lanzarse a los brazos del de cabellos azul celeste, su corazón saltando se felicidad.

—¡Debemos ayudarlo Albafika-sama!— exclamo ella una vez se separaron el uno del otro, ambos arrodillados en la tierra.

—¿De que estas hablando Agasha? ¿Ayudar a quien?— Albafika estaba bastante confundido, aunque seguía la furia fría en su interior al saber a su protegida en peligro, había notado que el sujeto no se movía de sonde estaba.

—¡Este hombre vino buscándolo, pero esta herido, no pretendía dañarme!— aseguro ella, aunque no estaba segura del todo, pero una corazonada se lo decía, que por mas amenazador que pareciera, no iba a hacerle daño.

Ella observo a Albafika tomar su rol de curandero y ponerse manos a la obra. Sin embargo cuando lo estaba revisando lo oyó maldecir en voz baja, y cuando él miro el rostro del desconocido, se quedo de piedra, e inhalo con brusquedad antes de exclamar bastante sorprendido.

—¡Manigoldo! ¿Qué rayos estará haciendo aquí?

—¿Eh?— murmuro Agasha con confusión —¿Lo conoce Albafika-sama?

—Si, es un viejo amigo se podría decir. Agasha por favor ve a preparar la habitación y tráeme sabanas limpias y agua caliente— le respondió, para continuación indicarle una serie de cosas que iba a necesitar.

Asintiendo, Agasha se apresuró a hacer las cosas lo más rápido que pudo, ya que sabia por la expresión del rostro de él, que lo que fuera que tuviera el herido era de gravedad. Una vez todo listo en la habitación, Albafika llevo al hombre allí, hasta tenerlo recostado en la cama. Con sumo cuidado entre ambos le quitaron el sobretodo y abrieron su camisa blanca manchada de sangre.

—Tiene una herida de bala en el costado inferior. Espero que no haya dañado ningún órgano vital de lo contrario no podría hacer mucho por su vida— murmuro Albafika, un seño marcado en su frente, arrugándolo de preocupación —Maldición Manigoldo, ¿En que te metiste este vez?— gruño enfadado mientras utilizaba trozos de tela húmedos para limpiar la herida, de la que seguía saliendo sangre.

Las siguientes cuatro horas fueron un ajetreo intenso. Le habían sacado la baja, pero entre la fiebre y la agitación de Manigoldo, quien seguía semi consiente, se les hizo muy difícil. Cuando comenzaron la etapa de limpiar la herida con solución salina y algunas hiervas, los gritos de dolor se podían escuchar por toda la casa, hasta que finalmente perdió la conciencia. Para cuando terminaron seis horas después, ambos estaban exhaustos y manchados de sangre.

Agasha se dirigió a la cocina en busca de otra jarra de agua y para lavar las telas manchadas y buscar una nuevas, justo cuando se dirigía de regreso a la habitación, escucho un débil toque en la puerta principal, confundida, dejo el envase y las tiras limpias de tela en la mesita junto a la entrada, y con precaución abrió la puerta. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse un joven delgado y algo magullado, casi tan alto como ella misma o quizás mas, devolviéndole la mirada.

—Eh… ¿Se le ofrece algo?

—L-lo siento, creí que aquí vivía el curandero llamado Albafika, perdone las molestias— murmuro el desconocido con un tono de voz algo extraño, en sus ojos verdes como el bosque reflejaron decepción y algo cercano al desespero.

Agasha lo observo con mas detenimiento, sus ropas un sobretodo verde con una camisa blanca, y unos pantalones holgados marrón con un cinturón negro, sobre su cabeza llevaba una gorro color crema, dejando apenas a la vista los cortos mechones de cabello negro, por donde entre estos se dejaban ver unos ojos verdes.

Agasha tuvo la impresión de que ese muchacho estaba conectado con el hombre llamado Manigoldo, y siguiendo un presentimiento actuó impulsivamente.

—Espera, no te has equivocado, Albafika-sama si vive aquí, ¿Estas buscando a un hombre alto de cabello azul no es así?— tanteo ella, viendo como su mirada se iluminaba, supo que había hecho lo correcto.

—¿Esta Manigoldo aquí? ¿Esta el herido?— la bombardeo con preguntas, antes de darse cuenta de que la estaba abrumando —lo siento, pero estoy algo preocupada, por ese idiota. Me llamo Gioca.

—Un placer Gioca, yo soy Agasha— sonrió la joven antes de recordar la situación, entonces su sonrisa desapareció —Sobre lo otro, por favor pasa.

—¿Agasha? ¿Estas bien, porque tardas tanto?— la voz de Albafika sonó cansada a medida que se acercaba a donde estaban. Por un momento se quedo muy quieto observando al joven que estaba al lado de su protegida, y sintió aquel repentino aguijonazo en el pecho de un sentimiento desconocido, que le provoco que frunciera el ceño en disgusto —¿Quién es?

—Albafika me da gusto volver a verte— comento Gioca con una pequeña sonrisa, mirando al recién llegado, quien a su vez le devolvía la mirada confuso.

—¿Te conozco?— pregunto suspicaz, alargando la mano hasta tomar la delicada muñeca de Agasha, la acerco a su lado, en una actitud protectora y posesiva, haciendo que la joven se sonrojara.

—Nos conocimos hace cinco años, probablemente no me recuerdes me llamo Gioca…

—¿La pequeña de Venecia? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?— la incredulidad se reflejaba en la voz del peli azul, pero también había un tono agradable que Agasha detecto y sintió una punzada dolorosa en su pecho.

—Eh estado viviendo con el santuario por los cuatro años anteriores, seguí al estúpido de Manigoldo cuando lo enviaron en esta misión— dijo con evidente enfado antes comenzar a pasearse de un lado a otro explicando —Cuando le dije que quería acompañarlo me encerró en una de las mazmorras del palacio, me tomo un poco de tiempo poder escaparme pero al fin lo logre, sin embargo él ya me llevaba muchos horas de adelanto. Cuando estaba cerca de aquí oí a unos hombres jactarse de haber matado a un hombre con las características de Manigoldo, pero conociendo a ese insensato estaba segura de que había llegado hasta aquí sin haber muerto todavía.

—Si, Manigoldo esta aquí… pero su estado no es alentador Gioca— concedió él, viendo como la chispa de los de la joven Gioca se iba apagando siendo atenuada por la de la preocupación, tenia un presentimiento sobre la relación de aquellos dos testarudos —Tiene una herida de bala que pone en peligro su vida, aun no se si llegara a recuperarse.

—Seguramente lo hará, no hay ninguna otra poción para él, su terquedad no le permitirá rendirse— afirmo Gioca, pero ambos vieron como sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas y su labio inferior tembló. Tocada por su obvio sentimiento hacia el hombre herido, Agasha pensó en lo único que podría calmarla.

—¿Porque no pasas a verlo? En estos momentos esta inconsciente pero seguramente cuando despierte puedas hablar con el— aseguro ella, poniendo énfasis en _Cuando_ y no en _Si despertaba_. A continuación le indico por donde podría ir hacia la habitación.

Una vez que Albafika y Agasha estuvieron solos, la joven se recostó en el sofá pequeño de la sala y exhalo un suspiro cansado, con una de sus manos masajeo su cuello duro por el estrés. Tan concentrada estaba que no noto al joven de cabellos azul, sentarse a su lado, observándola con detenimiento.

—¿Agasha, aun no has recordado nada sobre tu pasado?— tanteo el algo indeciso, había recordado a la persona que la joven estaba esperando, a pesar de el tiempo que habían compartido, aun existía la posibilidad que ese ser apareciera y se la arrebatara de su vida, ella se había convertido en parte de su familia, y no deseaba que se fuera —¿Sobre la persona que estabas esperando?

—Albafika-sama yo… — dudo en contestar, su corazón sabia la respuesta, pero seria inútil airearlos, así que opto por decir la verdad a medias —El no vendrá, porque ya me ha olvidado. Pero debo aprender a vivir sin ese cariño especial que tenia por mi, sin embargo ahora sé que no me quería de la forma en que yo lo hacia. Siempre seré especial para el a su manera, pero seguramente encontrara a alguien a quien va a amar, y espero su felicidad de todo corazón— aunque lo dijo con una sonrisa, de sus ojos escapo una lágrima.

Albafika sintió una furia reprimida, con rapidez abrazo a la joven contra si. Tenia ganas de golpear al imbécil que la había lastimado de esa manera, pero el a diferencia de esa persona era diferente. Aunque por un lado su pregunta le había confirmado que nadie la iba a alejarla de su lado. Por primera vez se permitió ser egoísta.

—Te quedaras conmigo Agasha. Si él no te quiere ni te necesita, por mi esta bien, eso significa que te quedaras a mi lado, yo te necesito en mi vida, te quiero en ella. Siempre cuidare de ti— le dijo Albafika con fiereza, cruzando su mirada azul cobalto con la de ella verle olivo, le transmitió la verdad e intensidad de sus palabras.

Agasha pudo sentir como sus mejillas ardían, se sentía atrapada por su mirada y lo que en ella observo. Ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro.

—Lo dije en serio, pero sobre todo ¿Que es lo que tú deseas?

—Quiero permanecer a su lado Albafika-sama.

Albafika la abrazo contra su pecho, por primera vez alguien había decidido quedarse a su lado, y no pensaba dejarla ir por nada del mundo. Sin embargo no todo era paz en su casa.

—¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí Mocosa Bastarda?!— Se escucho un grito a medias desde la habitación —¡Se supone que estabas encerrada en esa celda!

—¡Eres un idiota, Manigoldo!— le grito de regreso una voz, que indiscutiblemente pertenecía a la joven Gioca —¡Si me hubieras dejado acompañarte no hubieras acabado así!

—¿A si? ¡Pues nadie te pidió que vinieras ni nada, si eres molesta!— le volvió a gritar con mas enfado aun.

—¡Tienes razón, soy una tonta por preocuparme por un idiota como tu! ¡Has lo que te de la gana!— ella le respondió y pero hubo un tono en su voz que alerto a Agasha y a Albafika, los cuales intercambiaron una mirada preocupada antes de dirigirse a la habitación —¡Me regreso al santuario!

—¡Pues lárgate de una vez, aquí nadie te quiere mocosa bastarda! ¡Nadie te necesita!

Después de esa exclamación, se escucho un pequeño golpe seco que reverbero por todo el lugar, ahí supieron que aquello no terminaría bien.

* * *

**Bien aquí esta la continuación xD que algunos esperaban... !ya el misterio esta aclarado! es Gioca-chan quien fue detrás de Manigoldo... ¿Pero que es lo que habrá sucedido en la habitación?**

**Y bueno aqui una pequeña aclaración, cuando ellos se refieren al Santuario, no es realmente el que todos creemos y conocemos xD**

**sino que es como una organización, mas adelante lo aclarare no se preocupen xD**

**Por otro lado, nuestro Albafika esta empezando a exteriorizar sus sentimientos aunque no sepa aun cuales son con exactitud U_U* pero esta decidido a que la joven y dulce de Agasha se quede a su lado, y nadie lo culpa despues de su infancia, por la cual me siento culpable por escribir TTnTT pero si no lo hacia, entonces la historia no tendria sentido xD**

**Espero que sea de su agrado y también espero recibir su opinión en forma de Reviews! xD**

**Saludos! y nos leeremos pronto!**


End file.
